I Will Marry Her, She Just Doesn't Know It
by Shlesha
Summary: James thinks Severus is a bad influence on Lily, and tries to keep him away from her. It doesn't turn out nearly as good as he expects it to.


James dodged the bludger quickly, swerving to the side, and staring down on to the pitch, at her cheering face. Lily still wouldn't agree to go out with him and it was driving him mad! Like hell, they were in their fifth year and if anything, it ought to be now when she realized that she really was meant to be with him. But, apparently not. Whether it was because of that scoundrel Severus, or because of him, himself, he knew that he ought to pursue annoying her until she gave in. After all, it was for the best, and all was fair in love and war.

He dodged yet another bludger, before continuing to look for the snitch. Before he could look back towards the pitch however, some shiny (no doubt from grease) black hair caught his eye. Severus Snape. Right beside Lily Evans, his girl. Squinting his eyes, he noticed Lily seemed to be laughing at something Snape said. That sodding git. How many times did he have to tell him to stay away from his girl? Even if she didn't know yet, that it would be he who she would wed.

Focusing on the pitch, he noticed a glint of yellow, soon realizing it was the snitch. Grinning, and forgetting about both Snape and Lily, he swerved and dived towards the snitch, the announcer's voice a faint sound. He could feel his competition was near, but it was alright, since he was going to – he caught the snitch! His fingers clasped tightly around the little golden ball, as he heard the roar of the audience. Gryffindor had won the game!

Later on, while they were celebrating Gryffindor's victory in the common room, he noticed Lily slip out of the room quietly. Following his instincts, he immediately sped out of the door. The hallway was empty, so then where was she? He looked left and right, still unable to see her beautiful red hair.

Sighing, he turned to the nearest empty classroom and put his ear to it. Nothing. He turned to his left and continued walking until he found another classroom, once again, nothing.

Where could she have gone?

He went to the next classroom, and repeated his actions. He pressed his ear to the door, and he heard some whining.

"They're my friends, and they're much better than some of the other Gryffindors you talk to."

It was Snape's voice, and James couldn't help but get angry. What was he doing speaking to Lily? And claiming his sodding friends were better than hers? Snape could go hang out with his own friends, he didn't care, but he'd better stay away from Lily.

"I don't care if they're your friends Severus, Lestrange and Carrow – they aren't good people Sev! And neither is Mulciber or any of the others you hang out with. Sev, they're bad people, they're up to something, up to no good," Lily's voice chimed in.

Why couldn't Lily stay away from Snape and out of his business?

James gritted his teeth angrily, and pushed the door open. Then realizing he looked like an idiot, grinned meekly at Lily.

"Er – hello," he said, slightly stuttering at his own idiocy.

"Merlin," he heard Lily say.

Then Lily walked towards him, and pushed past him on the way out.

"I'll see you later Sev," she called out.

And exited the room.

James dropped his meek grin, and shot a glare at Snape. There was no way he was going to leave without giving Snape a piece of his mind.

"Snivellus," James said, a coy smile on his face.

He watched as Snape lowered his gaze, covering his face with his greasy hair.

"Stay away from Lily, won't you?" he said. "She doesn't need to be in company of losers."

He smirked at Snape who still didn't say anything.

"Stay away from her, and I will be able to ask her out, and she will accept without a thought, because we all know who she really loves."

"Who she really loves?" Snape repeated, finally replying. "How do you know what goes inside her head, Potter? What makes you think you know everything, that all the girls you want, they want you back? What made you think that? Who said Lily wanted you?"

He could see Snape getting a tad bit overconfident.

"Snivellus," James said, sighing, "Don't you ever wanna be somebody to envy? Don't you wanna be footloose and free? Well, you could be the life of the party if you were more like me."

He paused to throw a glance his direction, before continuing his talk.

"If you were more like me, you might have Lily even – but that would be in another world, Snivellus."

He then turned towards the door.

Throwing a glance back, he repeated his words, "You aren't good at anything Snape, remember that. You definitely aren't good enough for Lily. Back off, she's mine."

Then he left.

A few days passed where he saw Lily in the common room, reading, or doing homework. She was quieter than usual, didn't hang out with her girlfriends, and seemed distant and off. He wondered what Snape did. Whatever he did, he did a good job. It might take her a while to get used to the fact that she didn't have Snivellus around, but it was worth it, she would eventually get over it.

On one particular gloomy day, where Lily was reading a book in the common room, he walked over to her, and took the empty side of the couch.

"What are you reading?" he asked.

Lily gave him a look which clearly said to stay away. One glance at her eyes though, the most beautiful eyes, and he knew she hadn't slept. She looked so tired.

"Lily, why haven't you slept? What's wrong?" he asked, suddenly beginning to get worried.

What if Snivellus had listened to him, and she was taking this harder than he originally thought? He suddenly felt very guilty.

"It's nothing," she said, brushing it off, "I wouldn't want to tell you anyways James."

James looked at her, and immediately put his arm around her, not seductively or anything which implied anything like that. It was more of a comfort gesture.

"Lily, I'm so sorry," he said, "It's my entire fault."

Lily looked at him confused, "Are you trying to play games again James?"

"What?" he asked.

"If you really want to know, Sev told me he wouldn't be able to speak to me. Because his friends told him he had to choose between them and me," she told him, starting to tear up.

James held on to her tighter, "Don't worry Lily. It'll be alright."

Lily buried her head in his chest. "What'll I do James? He was my best friend."

James tightened his grip on her. "Listen, Lily, it'll be alright, he'll have the sense to come back and talk to you."

Then he looked at her, suspiciously.

"You don't like Sni – Severus, do you?" he asked.

"Like him?" she asked, surprised, "I don't like Sev, no, he's like a brother to me. Oh Merlin. James. Where did you get that impression?"

Right about now, James felt to be about the world's biggest arse.

"I – But – Snape – Severus – He likes you!" he said, confused, "I know he does, I could just tell. How – that doesn't seem possible."

Lily looked at him, slightly amused.

"James, I don't think Sev likes me. It wouldn't matter anyways, because he's like a brother to me, like I've already told you," she told him, starting to grin, "You aren't telling me that you seriously believed I liked him? You can't be serious!"

James was in shock. Lily didn't have a romantic interest in Severus. And Severus – he didn't know what that idiot felt, but Lily didn't like him? That just caused his heart to rise a million miles.

"But, you surely like somebody Lily," he said, making it clear that he was definitely confused.

He noticed Lily blush slightly.

"Well, that isn't your business James," she told him.

The circles under her eyes were suddenly so beautiful to him.

"Why're you smiling all of a sudden?" he asked her, grinning.

When she smiled it made him so happy, it brought out his own happiness. He just loved her smiles, her laughter, and the different stages of her happiness.

"Well, the situation is amusing – and Sev, I know he'll get over it. I was his first friend here, he'll surely come back to speak to me," she told him, "I don't know James, I'm starting to look at the positive side of life."

James looked at her, an honest expression on his face.

"Talk to you, he will, because I can't see Lily unhappy, can I?"

She giggled.

"So," James continued, "Back to the guy in question. What's his name?"

"James!" she said, rolling her eyes.

**Ta-da! Reviews would be nice, although they definitely aren't at all necessary. Thanks for reading! And constructive criticism would very much be appreciated. **


End file.
